


Long Warm Cuddles

by kalawakan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Johnyong, M/M, Romantic Fluff, designer taeyong, johnny is a clingy giant bear, photographer johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalawakan/pseuds/kalawakan
Summary: Sometimes, long warm cuddles are just too irresistible. Sometimes, cuddles are way more important than anything else.





	Long Warm Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys im back again (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ  
> i've actually written this fic like a few days ago, but decided to upload my markhei fic first before this one. i hope u guys will enjoy this! (๑˘︶˘๑) johnyong ftw

One thing is for sure, the sound of alarm clocks is one of the sounds that most people needed in the morning, but also hated, especially when you hear it every goddamn morning.

It’s 8 o’clock in the morning, Johnny was sure that he didn’t set his alarm, because today is finally a day for him to rest. He just came home from Iceland, he stayed there for a week for a photo shoot. He was extremely excited to go home because he missed his boyfriend a lot.

The giant wanted to sleep more but when he reached out for someone next to him, no one was there. The bed was almost empty.

Johnny went outside the bedroom and saw his boyfriend in the dining room, he was sketching. Taeyong is also a busy bee just like Johnny. He owns a famous clothing line and is also a designer. While Johnny was busy with his Winter Magazine, he is busy with his Winter Collection clothes that will be modeled in a runway. He has little time left on his hands to finish his sketches and finally move to the actual making of the clothes.

The time Johnny spotted where his boyfriend is, he knew that he couldn’t distract him and instead, he leaned his whole body against the wall and crossed his arms, and was staring at his boyfriend as if he was a statue in a museum.

He never got tired of his boyfriend’s beauty anyway.

Taeyong only wears his prescribed eyeglasses at home and wears contact lenses at work, and Johnny finds himself lucky how he’s the only one who gets to see how cute his boyfriend is in eyeglasses.

Taeyong finally realized that his boyfriend might’ve been staring at him and decided to pause from sketching to look somewhere over.

He was right, Johnny was there, staring.

Taeyong smiled at him and it’s pretty impossible for him not to find his boyfriend cute while staring at him. He’s such a giant soft bear in pajamas.

When Taeyong smiled at him, Johnny acted as if he was shot in his chest, and that made Taeyong laugh a little.

“Good morning babe.” Taeyong said after he laughed and went back to sketching.

“Morning babe.” Johnny walked over to the kitchen and made some warm milk and heated cookies for breakfast–not the best and ideal breakfast, but they love dipping cookies in warm milk. It reminds them of when they were still little.

He almost ate all of the cookies. Taeyong only managed to eat one cookie and sipped a little amount of his warm milk which is no longer warm.

“Babe, can you put your pencil down and eat your breakfast first?” The way he sat on the chair this time was, his chest was leaning against the backbone of the chair and his arms were placed at the top of it, so he could have a better look at his beautiful boyfriend.

“You know I can’t do that baby.” Taeyong replied without even breaking his focus on sketching.

It has been 30 minutes and the two were still in the same position they were in–Johnny was still staring at his boyfriend, now pouting and has a puppy looking eyes to distract Taeyong.

He hates distracting Taeyong when he is sketching, but he’s extra clingy today, while Taeyong, still sketching.

Without even glancing over Johnny’s direction, Taeyong placed his left hand onto Johnny’s side cheek and caressed it softly using his thumb, not even breaking his focus in sketching.

Johnny held his boyfriend’s left hand thereafter and peppered kisses on it, which made Taeyong smile and puff a little.

It has only been a week the last time they saw each other, but it felt like forever and Johnny closed his eyes while feeling the warmth of Taeyong’s hand pressing over his cheek.

After a couple of minutes, Johnny was slowly kissing Taeyong’s hand, forearm, arm, and stood up, finally kissing his shoulder.

Taeyong’s collarbone was slightly showing because he was wearing one of his favorite shirts, his boyfriend’s shirt actually, a large size black _Balenciaga_ shirt. He’s obviously smaller compared to his giant boyfriend.

The busy man couldn’t help but to groan a little and puffed once more, because Johnny’s kisses tickles.

“Babe, not now.” He whined a little while his boyfriend is now kissing his neck.

Taeyong is now quite distracted (to be very honest), especially because he’s tilting his head now because his neck is being kissed. Johnny was pressing his lips so hard onto Taeyong’s neck.

“I missed you so much. I’m just gonna kiss you, okay? Keep sketching.” Johnny whispered at the back of his ear.

“I missed you too babe, but your kisses are distracting me.” Taeyong was still sketching though, trying not to give in from the temptation.

But after a few minutes, he could no longer take it and put his pencil down, _finally_.

“I was planning to do this tonight, because maybe I could finish this today up until lunch. But if this is what you want.” Taeyong closed his sketchbook and slide it onto the other side of the table and finally lifted himself up to sit on the top of the table.

He pulled Johnny’s shirt but Johnny said, “Can we still do this tonight?” he was smirking but Taeyong just rolled his eyes and smiled at his greedy boyfriend.

He misses him a lot too, and been wanting to touch him since the first time they saw each other again. But the lack of time to finish his work is making it hard for him to enjoy his days with his boyfriend.

Taeyong didn’t respond to Johnny’s question and pulled him harder this time so he could finally kiss his big baby boy in the lips.

He missed this–this closeness and warmth. So he kissed him harder until he felt the need to catch some air, and when he do, it’s fast as speed of light, so he could kiss him more.

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and tangled his legs on Johnny’s hips, while Johnny leaned forward a little bit and rested his hands on the table.

“God, I’ve missed you so much.” Johnny whispered once more. “It’s going to be your fault if I won’t be able to finish my sketches.” Taeyong teased him and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, down to his nose, and lips again.

Johnny finally carried his small boyfriend and headed to their bedroom. He felt that Taeyong was slowly forming a smile on his lips, he could feel it against his lips. He sighed and said, “God, you’re so beautiful.”

“And I love you so much.” Taeyong replied.

Johnny kicked the door open and slowly settled his boyfriend down on their king sized bed, and he immediately went on top of him.

Taeyong is literally almost double less the size of his boyfriend and Johnny finds it cute as always, how small he is when he’s on top of him. Johnny planted more warm kisses all over Taeyong’s face.

But this time, Taeyong wanted to be on the top and asked Johnny to switch positions with him. It’s what he likes, he knows that Johnny will forever be towering over him, but in bed, he wanted to tower over him.

He slowly removed his boyfriend’s shirt and glued his eyes on that beautiful sight for a couple of minutes, of how beautiful Johnny’s upper body and built really is.

Taeyong began to lie on top of Johnny and shove his head on his neck. “Your warmth. It always felt like home to me.” He was breathing in Johnny’s extraordinary sweet smell, that one particular smell he missed the most.

This is what he always wanted. Taeyong’s words melted Johnny’s heart and he began to wrap his arms around his small baby boy’s body. They stayed like that for a moment, and that was enough.

Absorbing and feeling each other’s warmth is always enough.

Johnny knows Taeyong so damn well and this time, he knows that what Taeyong needed the most is a long warm cuddle, not sex. He easily spooned over his boyfriend, but Taeyong always loved it when his head is buried into Johnny’s chest.

“You’ve done so well, my love.” Johnny kissed the top of Taeyong’s head and he felt another smile on Taeyong’s mouth against his chest. “Thank you babe. You too.”

They were fully aware of how much photographs and sketches they took and made for the past week, those were their passion and never a distraction. Both of them were truly, genuinely happy how they understand each other, but sometimes long warm cuddles are just too irresistible. Sometimes, cuddles are more important than anything else, over a hectic schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading a work from me! comments and kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
